1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to parachutes.
2. Brief Review of the Prior Art
The term xe2x80x9cparachutesxe2x80x9d is intended to cover any type of parachute provided with a canopy with rigging lines connecting the canopy to a load. When such a parachute is deployed, air enters the canopy of the parachute and inflates the canopy. When the canopy is deployed at low speeds and at low levels, the inflation may not be sufficiently rapid to ensure satisfactory opening. In order to improve the opening, it is known to provide a plurality of skirt assist lines. Each skirt assist line extends between a respective rigging line and a respective point on the interior of the canopy such that a portion of the canopy between the point and the lower edge of the canopy is relieved of tension as the canopy is deployed. As a result, this portion of the canopy spreads very rapidly and assists in rapid opening of the remainder of the canopy.
It is a problem with such skirt assist lines that, at higher speeds, the rapid deployment of the portion of the canopy between the connection points of the skirt assist lines and the lower edge of the canopy can induce g-forces on a load which are undesirable. The load may be a parachutist or cargo. This is particularly true where the load is a person and can occur, for example, where the parachute forms part of an ejection seat which may be deployed at high or low levels and at high or low speeds.
According to the invention, there is provided a parachute comprising a canopy having a lower edge, rigging lines connecting the canopy to a load, and a plurality of skirt assist lines, each skirt assist line extending between a respective rigging line and a respective point on the interior of the canopy such that a portion of the canopy between the point and the lower edge is relieved of tension as the canopy is deployed to assist the opening of the canopy, the skirt assist lines being frangible.
By making the skirt assist lines frangible, the skirt assist lines can be rendered inoperative in circumstances where their operation would cause undesirable g-forces.
The following is a more detailed description of an embodiment of the invention, by way of example, reference being made to the accompanying drawings in which:xe2x80x94